


Continuando el Show

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema tiene una Opinión. Lo difícil es saber cuál es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuando el Show

-¿Todavía aquí?

Klavier levantó la vista de su lectura y enarcó las cejas.

-Igual que usted, Fräulein. Estamos en horario de trabajo.

- _Apenas_ -corrigió ella, señalando su reloj-. Ya me estoy yendo.

Y eso fue todo. Era increíblemente difícil sonsacarle lo que estaba pensando, incluso cuando ella misma era quien iniciaba la conversación. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a eso, cierto. Pero no dejaba de ser desconcertante, sobre todo cuando lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Imagino que vino hasta mi oficina para decirme _algo_ -dijo. Especialmente porque no le quedaba de paso para salir, ni mucho menos, pero Klavier tenía bastante experiencia con sus cambios de ánimo como para no agregar eso en voz alta.

-Tengo el informe acerca de la escena del crimen.

-Muchas gracias. Me ocuparé de eso enseguida...

-Claro que no.

-¿... _perdón_?

-Es hora de ir a casa, ¿o no? -dijo la detective, descruzando los brazos sólo el tiempo necesario para tomar un par de snackoos. Klavier se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba llevármelo.

-¿Y seguir trabajando?

-No veo por qué no -respondió él-. Tengo mucho tiempo libre que ya no uso para ensayar.

-Y vas a usar todo ese tiempo para _trabajar_.

-Es lo que dije -Honestamente, esto ya estaba poniéndose demasiado surreal-. Para trabajar, y para ponerme al día con el nuevo sistema de juicios. ¿Tiene un punto esta conversación, o sólo está muy aburrida?

Ella resopló con fastidio y miró hacia otro lado, pero al fin se dignó a decirle lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No te tomaste casi nada de tiempo desde. _Eso_.

... bueno, eso no lo había esperado. Esa costumbre de la detective de no mirar a la gente a los ojos tenía sus ventajas, de vez en cuando. Al menos le dio tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa antes de que fuera demasiado obvio.

-Pues bien, ya sabe cómo es. El show debe continuar -le dijo. Y mantenerse ocupado en algo concreto era una buena manera de no pensar tanto en ciertas cosas, aunque no había necesidad de aclarar ese detalle. En lugar de eso, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y un no tan pequeño cambio de tema-. ¿Por qué? ¿Es eso _preocupación_ , Fräulein?

-En tus sueños, Gavin -gruñó antes de dar la media vuelta y salir.

Pero se llevó el informe con ella y, si Klavier la conocía bien, no había sido un olvido.


End file.
